Mutant Resistance
by Frosty Gurl
Summary: This is my own version of X-Men. I wrote this years ago in a note book some I decided to put it on Fanfiction.
1. Intro

**_Introduction_**

_At the beginning of the 23rd century is when it happened. Humans started adapting to a change in the environment. The air was getting toxic. Women started giving birth to children with..mutations. The child would have wings, animal DNA, the ability to control the elements, or the ability to move things with their minds._

_After about 30 years of this the government stepped in. The President required that all children born with any mutation is to be killed. This caused revolts. Mothers refused to let the doctors kill their kids if it was a mutant, or they would give birth to the child in secret. Mutants that had been born before this caused riots. They burned cities and destoryed buildings that refused entry to mutants._

_The last riot was the Riot of 3015, where the presidents daughter was accidently killed. 300 mutants had been rounded up, including the leaders James and his wife Katrina, and were hanged._

_Years before there had been a huge earthquake that had split the country in half down the middle. All the mutant were rounded up and sent to the other half of the country. Any mutants caught on the mainland were either killed or sent to a prison. The place were the mutants were sent was called the Mutant Republic._

_Every mutant in the area was sent there, including James and Katrina's two young children, Nikita and Isaiah. This is the story of how they brought equality and peace between humans and Mutants._


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: If there is a (B) or any other letter in brakets that is the first letter of the name of the POV Example {B}=Blaze's POV_**

**_Chapter 1: Cage Fights {B}_**

"I am proud to introduec to you the Daton City Mutant Cage Fight Champion, Blaze, The Lightnig Prince!" The comentator screamed into a mega phone. I cringed at the stupid nickname they gave me. The Blaze part was right but lightning prince...yeah no. I climbed into the round arena with the cage around it, my champion ship belt at my side. The people in the audience screamed and cheered.

"Idiots..." I muttered and tossed my championship belt to the side. If you havn't guessed by know, I'm a mutant. I can control lightning and light in general so I guess Lightning rine is a little acurate, but still very weird. I stood there in the middle of the cage. In the cage fights, which were illigal, mutants fight eachother and for each win you get a certain amount of money, if you lose a match you money. The sad part is that three fourths of your money goes to the city.

"And introducing his opponenet, weighing in at 314 pounds with a height of 7 feet, Brock The Rocker!" I surpressed a laugh at the sound of his name. Seriously? Who comes up with these names, a two year old?! A huge bruly looking guy stomped into the cage. He carried a club and only wore shorts that were cut off at the knee. I smirked and decided to not use my sword this time. My sword had once belonged to my dad and I only used it in battle unless I really needed to. I left my sword on the outside of the cage and took a battle stanc.

Brock sorta roared and chased after me with his club. I leaped up onto his shoulders and electricuted him, just enought to stun him. I jumped off his shoulders and aimed a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his head but he grabbed my ankle and slammed me against the side of the cage. I groaned but got back to my feet and zapped Brock with lightning, making him stumble backwards. He reached out and grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me up. I smirked and my whole body lit up and electricuted him, lighting the whole cage up. Brock fell to the ground, unconcious. The spectators cheered, some booing.

"Would anyone else like to challenge the champion?!" the comentator yelled through his megaphoe. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Brock was my third opponent that night.

"I will!" a girl in the stands stod up. She had her fac covered with a scarf like mask and all I could see were her peircing green eyes.


End file.
